The Dragon's Breath
by ViVaTia
Summary: Ying dan Yang, Baik dan Jahat, Cahaya dan Kegelapan. Peristiwa 12 tahun yang lalu menandakan kelahiran 'dia' yang kau takuti, tapi juga kau sayangi. Lepas dari sangkar yang ada dan melihat dunia luar. Akankah semua berjalan sesuai yang kau inginkan?
1. Chapter 1

_The Dragon's Breath_

Malam mencekam adalah malam yang kualami setiap hari. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, baik hujan maupun badai, malam adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku takuti. Dan aku tahu hal ini sangat memalukan. Tapi apa daya? Semuanya dimulai beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebuah ritual dilaksanakan pada malam bulan purnama. Ritual yang melahirkan 'dia' yang paling kutakuti.

Tapi itu dulu. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, aku mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan'nya'. 'Ia' bertumbuh layaknya manusia biasa, sama denganku, yang sayangnya membuatku semakin khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan adik-adikku? Apa yang akan dikatakan ibuku? Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahku? Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya ini? Tapi sungguh, aku tidak pantas menerimanya. Karena ini semua bermula bukan karena kesalahanku.

"Yang mulia, sang kaisar ingin bertemu dengan anda.."

Salah satu prajurit itu berkata kepadaku. Beberapa hari ini, sang 'kaisar' yang adalah ayahku dan ayah dari adik-adikku, sering memanggilku untuk menemuinya. Membicarakan pertunanganku dengan negeri tetangga.

"Saya akan segera ke sana, pergilah," jawabku.

Prajurit itu membungkuk tanda hormat lalu meninggalkan ruanganku. Hah.. benar-benar menyebalkan. Sebagai pangeran tertua di kerajaan yang berkuasa, kehidupanku selalu saja diatur. Mulai dari pakaian yang kupakai, makanan yang kumakan, sikap dan sifat yang harus aku lakukan, aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan kehendakku sendiri.

Dan aku sudah muak dengan hal itu.

Tak apa bila mereka mengatur kehidupan sosialku, tapi mereka tak ada hak untuk mengatur kehidupan percintaanku. Bahkan sang kaisar sekalipun. Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan kepadanya bahwa aku masih belum mau bertunangan, tapi ia tidak menedengarkanku. Dan aku tidak mau saudara-saudaraku cemas akan hal itu.

Dengan diam kuselipkan belati cantik kesayanganku ke dalam lengan bajuku. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan itu. Tapi belati inilah yang telah menemani hari-hariku, siang dan malam, cerah dan hujan. Bisa dibilang bahwa belati ini adalah jimat keberuntunganku.

Aku melangkah pergi dari ruanganku, menuju ruangan 'ayah'ku tercinta. Setiap prajurit yang ada di dekatku membungkuk tanda hormat, dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi aku bosan. Aku bosan kehidupan yang serba diatur ini. Kehidupan apa yang ada diluar sana? Diluar gerbang istana. Jujur, aku tak pernah meninggalkan istana. Paling jauh hanya sebatas gerbang pembatas. Memang kerajaanku terkenal kuat dan makmur, tapi aku tak pernah mengetahui kehidupan rakyat di luar sana. Dan tak ada di antara adik-adikku yang mengetahui hal itu pula.

Kuketuk pintu besar itu tiga kali. Setelah mendengar kata "Masuk" dari dalam, dengan ekspresi datar kumasuki ruangan itu. Dinding bercat merah dengan dekorasi emas menghiasi ruangan itu. Furnitur berbahan kayu terbaik di seluruh China mendiami ruangan itu. Terkecuali sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari campuran emas, perak, dan berlian.

Singgasana Sang Raja.

Tidak hanya kami berdua yang ada di tempat itu. Ibuku, permaisuri Wang Yin duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menggenggam sebuah kotak. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Selamat datang putraku, Wang Yao. Penerus kerajaan _Lǎo jiàn_. Hari ini aku mempunyai sebuah kejutan untukmu," Sang kaisar mulai berbicara sambil terduduk di singgasananya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu berlutut memberi hormat. Dapat kurasakan kedua orang tuaku tersenyum bangga. Tapi aku merasa jijik melakukannya.

"Bangunlah putraku," katanya.

Aku melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Kemudian ibuku mulai berjalan mendekati kami dengan perlahan. Masih membawa kotak kayu berukir indah itu bersamanya.

"Kau tentu masih ingat apa yang kita bicarakan 2 hari yang lalu,"

Pertunangan.

"Kerajaan kita dan kerajaan _Kào xíng_ memang telah menjadi sahabat untuk waktu yang lama. Dan kau sendiri sudah tahu, bahwa kami membuat kesepakatan."

"Ya, Ayah telah mengatakan hal ini untuk kesekian kalinya," jawabku tanpa takut.

Ia hanya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu penjelasan lagi, pesan ini datang pagi-pagi buta. Dikirim langsung dari Kaisar Shao. Silahkan permaisuriku..," ia berkata.

Ibuku mengangguk dan menyerahkan kotak itu padaku. Saat kotak itu telah ada di tanganku, ia kembali berjalan ke samping kaisar, saling bertukar senyum. Aku membukanya perlahan, penasaran walau tak mau tahu apa isinya. Sebuah surat.

_Yang terhormat Pangeran Wang Yao,_

_Saya Kaisar Shao Bao, mengatakan betapa tersanjungnya saya bersama seluruh anggota kerajaan atas pertunangan anda dengan putri kami, putri Shao Lien. Dengan kesepakatan bersama antar kedua kerajaan, dengan senang hati saya menginformasikan anda bahwa pertunangan akan dilaksanakan esok hari, pukul 12 tepat bertempat di kerajaan kami. Saya harap perjalanan anda berjalan dengan lancar dan selamat._

_Dengan hormat,_

_稍抱_

Aku tidak percaya apa yang aku baca. Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku masih belum mau bertunangan. Aku yakin aku telah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Hanya beralasan 'membalas budi', tega sekali dia melakukan hal ini padaku. Sudah cukup aku dijajah seperti ini!

"_Benarkan? Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkanmu. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"_

"Diamlah.."

"Sayang? Kau berkata apa?"

Aku hampir tak bisa mendengar suara ibuku saat ini.

"_Akan lebih mudah jika kau turuti kata-kataku dan mengakhirinya 2 hari yang lalu. Sekarang lihat apa yang ia perbuat. Ia menyia-nyiakanmu sebagai anak. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu. Kau membencinya bukan?"_

…

Tidak. Memang benar ia telah mengatur hidupku sesuka hatinya, tapi kemarahanku hanya sebatas kesal. Dia adalah ayahku, yang telah membesarkanku dari kecil hingga sekarang. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenc-

"_**Kau bahkan pernah berharap agar dia mati saja.."**_

"Sayang? Yao?"

Aku berbalik pergi. Akan menjadi masalah jika kedua orang tuaku melihat 'dia' sekarang ini. Aku harus tegar.

"Putraku, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" dapat kudengar sang kaisar bertanya cemas.

Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan masih menggenggam surat dan kotak dari kerajaan seberang, aku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Yin.,"

"Ya.."

Aku terkejut ketika merasa seseorang menarik tanganku. Berdasarkan ukuran tangannya, dapat kupastikan bahwa dia adalah ibuku. Tapi aku tidak berbalik dan menatapnya. Tidak ketika 'dia' terus memprovokasiku.

"_Qīn'ài_, ada apa? Katakan saja," katanya.

"_Ini kesempatanmu! Jangan sia-siakan! Untuk apa kau terus membawa belati itu jika tidak kau gunakan!"_

"Diamlah.."

"_Qīn'ài _?"

"Ibu.. aku hanya terkejut itu saja. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang," kataku.

Dengan kasar aku melepaskan genggamannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dapat kudengar samar-samar suara ibuku bertanya-tanya, tapi kenapa suara paling jelas yang kudengar adalah suara'nya'?!"

"_Dasar bodoh! Kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu! Apa kau hanya akan duduk dan menuruti semua perkataannya?! __**YAO!**__"_

"Sudah kubilang diamlah.. kau tahu sendiri aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.," jawabku pada'nya' sambil mulai berlari menuju ruanganku. Tiap pegawai istana yang kulewati hanya menatap bingung. Setelah sampai, aku segera masuk dan mengunci pintu. Menutup semua jendela, memastikan ruangan itu benar-benar tertutup.

"_Kau bahkan tidak berusaha Yao! Bagaimana kau bisa bebas jika kau terus diam?!"_

Aku hanya menarik napas mendengar perkataan orang ini. Atau bisakah aku menyebutnya 'orang'?

Perlahan-lahan, siluet baru muncul di belakangku yang masih terpaku di depan jendela. Siluet yang lahir karena aku di malam itu. Yang merupakan kebalikan dari sifat-sifat yang kumiliki. Kejam, sadis, tidak berperasaan dan tidak suka pikir panjang. Tapi ada satu sifat yang kuharap aku memilikinya.

Keberanian.

"Yue, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan tiba-tiba berbicara denganku diluar," kataku padanya.

'Yue' itulah nama yang kuberikan padanya. Karena setiap kali aku bertatapan dengannya, aku selalu teringat bulan purnama malam itu. Dan akan terasa aneh bila kau memanggil 'dirimu sendiri' dengan nama yang sama bukan?

"Aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan dalam hati Yao. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin bebas. Itu sebabnya aku memberitahumu bahwa kau punya kesempatan tadi."

"Kesempatan apanya?! Ibuku ada disana! Apa yang akan dikatakannya bila melihatku melakukan hal itu?!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin membunuhnya?"

…

"Ja- Jangan mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah bukan apa-apa Yue."

Aku menunduk malu. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa ku tak bisa menyangkal diriku sendiri. Menyangkal kegelapan yang lahir dan ada di dalam hatiku. Tapi.. jika dia terus bicara seperti itu dengan perawakan yang sama persis denganku, dengan wajahku! Bagaimana aku bisa mengakuinya dengan mudah..?

"Hah.. maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak egois tadi. Kau benar, aku yang terlalu terburu-buru," katanya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. Terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Bagaimana bisa- Ah, dia dapat mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan. Ya ampun, kenapa setelah 12 tahun berlalu aku belum saja hafal kemampuannya?

"Haha.. tapi Yao, aku ingin kau tahu. Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu juga. Jika kau terluka, aku juga ingat? Kita sebenarnya adalah orang yang sama. Bisa diibaratkan Ying dan Yang. Kau adalah Ying, dan aku adalah Yang. Walau seharusnya aku Ying berdasarkan nama yang kau berikan padaku."

"Haha..," aku tertawa.

Memang benar kita adalah orang yang sama, dia adalah aku. Hanya saja bisa dibilang, aku adalah sisi yang baik dan dia sisi yang jahat. Meskipun terkadang dia membuatku kesal dan takut, tapi jujur, aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Mungkin karena kita orang yang sama? Ah.. ini mulai membingungkan.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Yao?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Ha?"

"Pertunangannya besok kan?"

Ah..

Rupanya semua perdebatan ini membuatku lupa akan masalah yang sebenarnya kuhadapi. Aku melihat surat itu lagi, yang sekarang telah duduk manis di atas ranjangku. Kubaca sekali lagi cermat-cermat.

"Esok hari, pukul 12 tepat bertempat di kerajaan kami.. berarti setidaknya harus berangkat pukul 6 pagi," kataku.

"Ka- Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Yue bertanya, sedikit terkejut.

"Hm.. Lien wanita yang baik, manis, cantik, ia juga perhatian dan kuat. Dan sepertinya ia setuju-setuju saja bertunangan denganku," kataku sambil mengingat-ingat gadis berambut panjang _ponytail_ itu. Walau memang, sakit sekali jika terkena pukulan 'dayung'nya tercinta.

"Heiheihei.. kau tidak serius kan?!" kali ini Yue benar-benar panik.

"Hahaha! Nggak, nggak. Nggak mungkin lah aku tahan sama cewek macho kaya dia!" jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Hah.. harusnya aku tahu. Ayolah, ini serius! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau jelas-jelas tidak mau bertunangan kan?"

"Kau bahkan telah mendengarnya berkali-kali bukan? Tidak. Aku belum mau bertunangan. Jadi, kita harus mencari cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini," kataku.

Kami berdua sama-sama berpikir, yang anehnya dapat mendengar suara satu sama lain di dalam kepala kami. Yue kemudian mengambil kotak kayu yang menjadi 'amplop' surat itu. Ia memeriksanya entah kenapa lalu..

"Ah? Yao, ada satu surat lagi untukmu," katanya sambil mengibas-ibaskan kertas berwarna merah itu.

Aku pun mengambilnya. Aneh, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi?

"Surat itu terselip di bagian bawah kotak. Wajar jika kau tidak melihatnya," Yue menjawab.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan mulai membaca surat itu. Tulisan ini.. tidak salah lagi, ini tulisan Lien.

_Yao, aku menulis surat ini dengan kertas merah. Tentu kau tahu maksudnya kan? Sebenarnya aku senang kita bisa bertunangan, tapi aku tahu bahwa selama ini perasaanmu padaku hanya sebatas teman. Aku tidak akan memaksamu seperti kedua ayah kita. Jadi, terserah padamu. Jika kau memang mau bertunangan denganku maka aku sangat bahagia. Tapi jika tidak tak apa. Kau bebas memilih kali ini Yao. Berhati-hatilah selalu.._

_Lien_

Memang dia sahabat yang baik. Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertinya dan juga adik-adik yang pengertian walau kami berbeda ibu. Jika sang kaisar terus mengatur hidupku, maka mereka semua mencoba 'melonggarkan' hidupku. Bersama mereka, aku bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan puas.

"Hey Yao.," Yue membawaku kembali dari lamunanku.

"Jika 'membatalkan' mungkin akan mustahil. Tapi bagaimana kalau 'menghindari'?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Dengan 'menghindari' kita bisa menembak 2 burung dengan satu batu!" katanya bersemangat.

"Err.. tunggu dulu. Apa sebenarnya maksudmu dengan 'menghindari'?" kini dia benar-benar membuatku bingung.

"Kau masih belum bisa membaca pikiranku ya? Tentu saja kabur bodoh!" jelasnya ceria.

Mataku terbelalak.

"Ta- Tapi itu.."

"Tidak usah takut! Walau memang jika ketahuan akan berdampak besar.. tapi jika berhasil, kau tidak perlu bertunangan dan juga bisa bebas dalam waktu yang bersamaan!"

"I- Itu.."

Benar juga sih.. aku bisa menggapai mimpiku pada akhirnya dan tidak perlu terkurung di dalam sangkar sempit ini lagi. Tapi..

"Ba- Bagaimana caranya? Kesempatan yang kita punya hanya hari ini saja. Tidak mungkin kita kabur dalam perjalanan esok dengan banyaknya prajurit yang akan mendampingi kan?"

Walau belum diberitahu, aku sudah tahu bahwa besok akan banyak, BANYAK sekali prajurit yang akan mengantarkan kepergianku. Mengingat aku adalah calon kaisar selanjutnya dan pentingnya acara yang ada. Tidak akan ada celah untuk menyelinap.

"Kita lakukan malam ini lah," jawabnya santai.

.

.

.

"APA KAU BERCANDA?!"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Ah?!"

Aku segera menutup mulutku. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa aku berteriak sekencang itu?

"Nanti ada yang dengar bodoh! Begini, aku sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak 10 tahun terakhir. Jadi kujamin kita pasti akan kabur tanpa diketahui!"

Mendengar perkatannya itu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali ber-_sweatdrop_ ria

"..10 tahun?"

"Hei! Aku nggak ada kerjaan! Lagian aku juga sudah tahu bahwa kau ingin sekali keluar dari sini, makanya aku bikin rencana. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku!" dia mulai protes.

"Iya iya.. terserah deh. Lalu? Apa rencanamu ini?" tanyaku.

Yue hanya menatapku sesaat tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Aku menyadari hal itu dan mulai menatapnya bingung.

"Yue?"

.

.

.

"Ada yang mendengarkan percakapan kita."

* * *

Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

Plot sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan cerita aslinya, jadi jangan dianggap serius yow ^^. Ini cerita pertama saya, jadi jika ada kesalahan saya mohon bimbingannya. Selagi liburan, kemungkinan besar chapter berikutnya nggak akan butuh waktu lama, just bear with it :D Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudi baca cerita ini, saya akan selalu ingat jasa-jasa kalian *membungkuk*


	2. Chapter 2

Mendengarnya mengatakan itu, aku terkejut. Akan gawat bila ada yang tahu bahwa Yue ada. Yue segera menghilang dan kembali menjadi bayangan. Aku cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamarku itu dan…

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku kembali ke dalam dan mengunci pintu itu. Tapi bukan sifat Yue untuk menakut-nakutiku, karena dia tahu sendiri apa-apa saja yang aku takuti.

"Yue, kau bercanda? Tidak ada siapa-siapa diluar sana," kataku.

"Tidak, aku yakin. Mungkin kau tidak mendengarnya, tapi aku dapat mendengar seseorang menghembuskan nafas tepat di depan pintu," jawabnya.

"Mungkin hanya penjaga yang lewat?"

"Kalau hanya penjaga, tidak perlu kan dia sembunyi ketika kau membuka pintu?"

"…Sembunyi?"

"Kau tidak lihat ya?"

Aku menggeleng. Memang, Yue lebih peka daripada aku. Dia juga lebih kuat dan percaya diri. Dia memiliki sifat-sifat yang tidak kupunya, dan juga memiliki perasaan terpendamku. Tapi ada satu yang tidak ia punya, yaitu rasa belas kasihan.

"Sepertinya akan gawat jika begini terus, tak ada pilihan lain. Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu, kita akan keluar sekarang juga."

"A- Apa?! Bu- Bukankah kau bilang saat hari sudah malam?!" aku memprotes.

"Ada satu orang yang tahu rencana kita. Kemungkinan besar ia akan membocorkannya, walau kita tidak tahu siapa. Kita tak boleh ambil resiko. Hari ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang kita punya Yao!" ia berkata sambil mulai membereskan barang-barangku.

Dia benar juga. Jika rencana kami terbongkar, akan menjadi mustahil untuk bisa keluar. Walau mungkin menyakitkan bagi ibuku dan adik-adikku, tapi aku sudah tidak kuat berada di tempat ini.

Aku juga mulai membereskan barang-barangku. Dengan menggunakan sebuah tas sederhana, aku mulai memasukkan barang-barang yang aku butuhkan. Pakaian, sedikit makanan dan minuman, juga tak lupa belati kesayanganku, yang sedari tadi masih terselip di lengan bajuku. Aku memandang surat dai Lien untuk sesaat, dan memutuskan untuk membawanya.

"Sudah semua?" Yue bertanya.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tak cukup hanya dengan membawa belati kecil seperti itu. Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku akan membawa pedang pendek ini," katanya sambil mengambil sepasang pedang yang seharusnya dijadikan hiasan dinding.

"Memangnya kau bisa menggunakannya?" tanyaku ragu.

Ia kemudian tersenyum sinis ke arahku dan berkata,

"Kau meragukanku? Perhatikan ini."

Dan sebelum aku sempat berpikir, dia melempar salah satu pedang itu ke arahku dan menancap tepat di dinding di sebelah kepalaku. Aku yang tidak sempat menyadari kedatangan dadakan itu hanya bisa diam.

"Haha.. jangan ragukan aku saudaraku. Sekarang, akan terlalu berbahaya jika aku keluar tanpa melakukan penyamaran. Apa kau punya selendang panjang?" tanyanya.

Aku yang masih terpaku sambil melirik pedang di sebelahku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menunjuk lemari pakaian. Dia yang mengerti segera membuka lemari itu, dan mengambil sebuah selendang panjang berwarna hitam.

Ia kemudian mulai memakainya dengan melilitkannya disekitar wajahnya, hingga hanya kedua matanya saja yang terlihat. Penampilannya itu mengingatkanku pada salah satu 'ninja' yang sering Kiku ceritakan.

"Hei ambilkan pedang itu," katanya.

Aku pun menarik pedang itu dengan cukup mudah dan melemparkannya ke arahnya. Dengan sigap, ia menangkapnya. Suaranya sedikit berbeda sekarang. Paling tidak, cukup berbeda dengan suaraku.

Oh, dan apakah tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa kami berganti pakaian? Akan sulit untuk kabur jika aku dan dia terus mengenakan pakaian kerajaan bukan? Itulah sebabnya sekarang kami hanya memakai pakaian biasa dengan celana yang cukup panjang dan juga baju berlengan pendek. Baju yang kukenakan berwarna abu-abu, sedangkan dia hitam. Celana yang kami kenakan sama-sama berwarna hitam. Warna cerah akan terlalu menarik perhatian bukan?

"Sekarang, apa rencanamu?" tanyaku.

Ia memandangku sesaat lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa ada jalan rahasia di kerajaan ini?"

Aku hanya bisa menaikkan alis.

0~~o~~0

Hari ini hari yang cerah seperti biasa. Tiupan angin yang lembut perlahan membelai rambut hitamku. Suara tawa adik-adikku dapat kudengar dengan jelasnya. Benar-benar hari yang sangat indah.

"Kiku! Ayo sini!" Mei memanggilku.

Dengan ringan hati aku menuruti perkataan adikku itu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tampaknya ia dan yang lain sedang bermain 'tahan pos' seperti yang sering kami mainkan dulu.

"Aku yang akan jaga pos 2, Kiku akan jaga pos 3. Dengan begitu sudah cukup orang! Ayo mulai!" katanya penuh semangat.

"Ehh? Bener nih aku yang jaga?" Yong Soo berkata memelas. Ia paling tidak suka jika dia yang jaga.

"Kau kalah suit Yong Soo. Terima saja," kakak Yong Soo, Hyung Soo mulai berkata. Kedua kakak beradik dari ibu yang sama ini walau kembar, sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Hyung Soo tidak suka orang yang tidak mau menerima keputusan yang ada.

"Kan Kiku baru sajau ikut! Harusnya dia dong yang jaga!" Yong Soo protes lagi.

Benar sih, karena aku ikut di tengah jalan seharusnya aku yang jaga. Tapi..

"Nggak bisa! Kamu kan dah kalah duluan jadinya kamu yang jaga!" Mei malah membelaku..

"Mei curaaaaang!" Yong Soo berteriak layaknya anak kecil. Memang, dia yang paling muda diantara kami, tapi sekarang umurnya 15 tahun dan tingkahnya masih sama ketika ia berumur 7 tahun. *sigh*

"Sudahlah Yong Soo. Kita kapan mulainya?" Hong yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya berbicara juga. Wajahnya masih _expressionless_ seperti biasanya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Siap ya! Aku nggak akan setengah-setengah!" jawabnya sambil mulai mengambil kuda-kuda untuk berlari. Yang lainnya pun begitu termasuk aku.

Permainan ini cukup mudah. Ada 3 pos dan masing-masing dijaga oleh satu orang yang disebut 'penjaga'. Ada satu orang yang menjadi 'prajurit' dan ada satu orang yang menjadi 'pencuri'. Yong Soo lah yang menjadi 'prajurit' kali ini. Tugasnya mudah, menangkap 'pencuri' yang berada di luar pos. Kali ini yang menjadi 'pencuri' adalah Hyung Soo, tapi itu tidak akan lama. Selama 3 orang penjaga lainnya harus berusaha menangkap 'prajurit' untuk menyelamatkan 'pencuri'. Bisa dibilang ini permainan kejar-kejaran.

"Hyaaa!" Yong Soo mulai menerjang Hyung Soo.

Siap akan hal ini, Hyung Soo menghindar dengan cepat, lalu berlari kearah pos Hong. Ketika Hyung Soo masuk, otomatis Hong lah yang 'tertendang' keluar dan menjadi 'pencuri'. Aku dan Mei mulai mencoba menangkap Yong Soo tapi juga harus waspada jika Hong masuk ke pos kami. Kami berdua mencoba menangkapnya dari depan, membuatnya menjauh beberapa langkah. Orang yang tidak tahu permainan ini pasti mengira kami sedang berkelahi saat ini. Yong Soo dapat menghindari kami dengan mudah, terimakasih atas ilmu bela diri yang ia pelajari. Ia mulai mengincar Hong dan menerjangnya, siap untuk menangkapnya. Hong hanya terdiam dan mulai bersiap untuk menerima terjangan Yong Soo. Yang membuat kami terkejut, ketika Yong Soo sudah menggenggam lengan baju Hong dan berteriak,

"AKU MENANG!"

Hong balik menggenggam tangan Yong Soo dan membalikkannya ke udara, membuat ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di tanah. Aku dan Mei pun segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan mencoba menangkap Yong Soo ketika ia masih tersungkur. Hong yang hanya berdiri di sana mulai berjalan menuju pos Mei dan otomatis Mei-lah yang menjadi 'pencuri'. Mei yang sadar akan hal itu berhenti di tengah jalan dan mulai menjauhi Yong Soo. Kali-kali dia akan bangun lagi. Sementara aku dan Hyung Soo lah yang mencoba menangkapnya, tapi..

"Aku tak akan kena perangkap yang sama Hong!"

Yong Soo tiba-tiba melompat dengan kedua tangannya dan berdiri lagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan sama sekali. Aku dan Hyung Soo pun diam di tempat kami. Masing-masing mulai bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung kami. Yong Soo pun begitu. Sudah biasa jika ada yang babak belur setelah permainan ini selesai. Memang sebenarnya permainan ini hanya untuk prajurit terlatih, tapi ayah kami telah mengajarkannya pada kami sejak usia dini hingga sekarang kami sudah biasa.

Hyung Soo yang bergerak terlebih dahulu. Ia mulai berlari kearah Yong Soo sambil bersiap untuk memukulnya di perut. Yong Soo melihat hal ini datang dan menangkisnya, tapi tak dapat menangkis tendangan keras di pinggul ketika kaki Hyung Soo maju. Alhasil, ia kembali terjatuh ke tanah. Aku hanya berdiri mengawasi kali ini, tak boleh gegabah jika sudah mulai seperti ini. Dapat kulihat Hong mulai meninggalkan posnya dan bergabung denganku. Sedangkan Mei, ia hanya melihat dari jauh, belum memasuki salah satu pos.

"Hyung Soo-hyeong! Kalo pinggulku patah gimana?!" Yong Soo berteriak sebal sambil memegangi pinggulnya.

"Ya itu bukan salahku. Salahmu kau tak bisa menangkisnya," jawab Hyung Soo mengejek.

Apa ini hanya imajinasiku saja atau aku melihat aliran listrik saat mereka bertatapan?

"Baiklah.. kali ini aku serius," Yong Soo berkata geram.

Ia mulai berdiri lagi dan menunjukkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Kali ini berbeda. Kedua tangannya ia arahkan ke depan lalu ia kepalkan. Tangan kiri kembali ke pinggul dan tangan kanan tetap di depan, sudah tidak ia kepalkan lagi. Ia membuka kedua kakinya dan menekuknya sedikit. Kami masing-masing tahu, jika kuda-kudanya sudah seperti itu, ia serius. Tampak Taiwan mulai harap-harap cemas. Aku tidak boleh lengah.

Yong Soo berlari maju, mengincar Hyung Soo ingin balas dendam. Hyung Soo hanya bersiap untuk menerima serangan adiknya. Yong Soo berhenti ketika mereka cukup dekat dan mengayunkan kaki kanannnya kearah wajah, yg dapat Hyung Soo tangkis dengan baik. Berkali-kali seperti itu hingga dapat kulihat lengan Hyung Soo membiru akibat terus menahan tendangan-tendangan yang mengincar wajahnya. Sampai satu tendangan kaki kanan membuat Hyung Soo mendengus kesakitan dan memegangi lengannya yang sudah babak belur. Yong Soo mengambil kesempatan ini dan memukulnya dengan keras di perut, membuatnya agak terpental. Ketika melihat Hyung Soo yang sepertinya tidak bisa bangun lagi, ia berkata,

"HAHAHA! RASA'IN TUH! MAKANYA JADI KAKAK NGGAK USAH RESE!"

Sayang dia lengah saat itu. Yang ia ketahui selanjutnya hanya sebuah tendangan yang mendarat di wajahnya dari sang kakak yang selalu _poker face_. Membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke tanah untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Hong yang empunya kaki pelaku hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar. Yong Soo kali ini bangun dengan cepat dan mulai menyerang Hong dengan pukulan-pukulan mautnya. Hong yang tercepat di antara kami dapat menghindari tiap pukulan dengan mudahnya.

"Kau tidak membantunya Kiku?" Mei bertanya padaku dari belakang.

"Jika tidak terlibat, lebih baik tidak usah," jawabku.

Mei pun tersenyum manis kearahku lalu berkata,

"Andaikan Yao-ge ikut ya?"

Aku terdiam saat itu juga.

Kami masing-masing tahu, bahwa sebagai calon kaisar yang selanjutnya hidup Yao tidaklah mudah. Ia selalu saja diatur-atur dan harus selalu patuh. Sering kali dia mengatakan betapa irinya dia pada kami saat kami semua berkumpul bersama. Meskipun begitu, ia selalu saja tersenyum, membuat kami semakin khawatir padanya. Jadi, tiap kali kami berkumpul bersama, aku dan yang lainnya selalu mencoba agar Yao-nii dapat merasakan bebasnya kehidupan. Menjadi anak seorang selir memberikan kebebasan tersendiri untuk kami. Walau, Hong dan Mei memiliki ibu yang sama dengan Yao-nii, tapi setidaknya mereka adalah 'adik'. Hal ini yang terkadang membuat Yao-nii iri dengan kami.

"Ya. Akan menyenangkan jika dia bisa ikut bermain dengan kita," jawabku sambil memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa percakapan ini membuatku mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang telah kami lewati bersama.

"JANGAN KIRA KAU BISA MENGALAHKANKU HONG!"

Dan suara teriakan itulah yang membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata. Diikuti dengan suara hantaman yang keras, yang aku lihat selanjutnya hanyalah Hong mulai tersungkur ke tanah. _Poker face-_nya runtuh saat itu juga ketika ia mengerang kesakitan. Rupanya adikku satu ini tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Nafas Yong Soo mulai terengah-engah. Meski dia kuat, ternyata ada batasnya juga. 2 orang 'penjaga' lainnya telah runtuh, menyisakan aku seorang untuk menyelamatkan sang 'pencuri'. Aku mulai menyiapkan pedang kayuku yang sedari tadi tergantung manis di pinggangku. Kucengkeram kuat-kuat, mengetahui seberapa berbahayanya musuhku.

"Mei."

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak memasuki posku ya?"

"Hehe.. tentu Kiku-ge."

Dengan itu, aku maju.

Yong Soo yang melihatku berlari kearahnya mulai bersiap lagi. Namun tampaknya, Hong telah menghajarnya lebih dari cukup untuk bisa dibilang babak belur. Ini kesempatan. Dengan keadaannya yang sudah seperti itu, kemenangan bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Kuayunkan pedangku kearah tangannya, hanya untuk di tangkis dengan mudah. Kemudian kuserang kaki, perut, dan punggungnya. Rupanya semua itu bukanlah titik lemahnya. Aku tak mungkin tega menusuk leher atau kepalanya, sehingga 2 area itu sudah didiskualifikasi dari awal. Aku terus menyerangnya dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyamai Hong, membuatnya tampak kewalahan. Dan akhirnya,

"ADUH!"

Rupanya kelemahannya ada di lutut..

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Cukup waktu 5 menit untuk menumbangkan yang satu ini. Aku terus menyerang titik yang sama. Dapat kulihat ia berusaha untuk menghindar, tapi tak cukup cepat. Setelah kurang lebih menusuk titik yang sama sebanyak 25 kali, ia akhirnya jatuh tersungkur.

"NYERAH! AKU NYERAH!" teriaknya.

Aku pun kembali memosisikan pedang kayuku ke pinggangku. Tak kusangka aku dapat menang tanpa tergores sedikitpun. Dapat kulihat Mei mulai membantu Hyung Soo dan Hong untuk berdiri lagi. Hong masih tampak kelelahan, sedangkan Hyung Soo tampaknya sudah tidak merasakan sakit di perutnya lagi, walau masih memegangi lengannya yang biru. Aku menawarkan tanganku pada Yong Soo, dan ia menerima bantuanku. Dilihat dari cara jalannya yang pincang, tampaknya luka di lututnya cukup serius. Aku dan Mei pun akhirnya mengantar ketiga orang lainnya menuju tabib kerajaan sampai seorang prajurit berteriak,

"PANGERAN YAO MELARIKAN DIRI!"

.

.

* * *

HETALIA - HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

Tuh kan cepet :D mulai dari chapter ini POV akan terus berganti-ganti, jadi mungkin sedikit membingungkan. Untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama, dilihat dari situasi saya. Thx buat yg baca sejauh ini :D. Mind RNR?


	3. Chapter 3

"Eh?"

"Yang tadi barusan.."

"Yao-ge?"

"INI PERINTAH DARI KAISAR! SEMUA PRAJURIT DIPERINTAHKAN UNTUK MENCARI YANG MULIA PANGERAN DI SELURUH SELUK BELUK ISTANA!"

"Yao-nii?" tanyaku pelan.

Kami berlima hanya berdiri disana, terpaku tak bisa bergerak. Memang kami tahu Yao-nii tidak suka kehidupan sebagai pangeran, tapi sebegitukah bencinya dia hingga ia melarikan diri dari istana? Meskipun begitu, bagaimana caranya? Ia selalu dijaga ketat, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tentu saja kecuali saat dia berada di ruangannya.

…

"Mei, kau antar Yong Soo dan yang lainnya ke tabib istana. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya," kataku sambil menyuruh Yong Soo mendekati Mei.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Kiku," jawabnya.

Aku pun segera meninggalkan mereka dan pergi menuju ruangan Yao. Dapat kulihat banyak prajurit berlalu lalang. Banyak yang meneriakkan nama kakakku itu. Ada yang mencari di perpustakaan, halaman-halaman luar, tiap kamar yang ada termasuk milikku, dan juga ada yang mencari di kota di luar istana. Tapi, jika aku jadi Yao, hanya ada satu tempat yang bisa kugunakan kabur. Yaitu ruanganku sendiri.

Sesampainya di sana, dapat kulihat ibuku, ibu Yong Soo dan Hyung Soo, dan sang permaisuri sudah menunggu di dalam. Ibuku dan ibu si kembar mencoba menenangkan permaisuri yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku tidak melihat adanya prajurit lain disana, dan akupun menutup pintu. Sadar akan kehadiranku, ibuku bertanya,

"Kiku? Mengapa kau kemari?"

"Aku dengar Yao-nii melarikan diri, apa benar begitu?" aku balas bertanya.

"Benar sayang. Ketika salah satu pegawai istana ingin membersihkan ruangannya, ia bilang Yao-kun tidak menjawab seperti biasanya ketika ia mengetuk pintu. Akhirnya ia pun masuk, hanya untuk mendapati ruangannya kosong dengan jendela terbuka dan sebuah surat di meja." Jawab ibuku menjelaskan.

"Surat? Surat apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"I- Ini.. aku rasa kau boleh membacanya, kan Yin?" ibuku meminta ijin permaisuri terlebih dahulu dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Aku pun mengambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Siapa saja yang membaca surat ini, tolong berikan kepada ibuku sang permaisuri. Aku Wang Yao, memutuskan untuk pergi dari kerajaan ini. Aku sudah muak dan kesal karena hidupku terus diatur. Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti Kiku dan yang lainnya? Mengertilah ibu, aku tahu ini akan membuatmu sedih, dan yang lainnya juga. Tapi aku punya hak untuk merasakan kebebasan. Aku akan berhati-hati, dan tolong jangan cari aku._

_望姚_

Ini bukan candaan. Dia benar-benar melarikan diri. Tidak- bukan melarikan diri, dia mendapatkan kebebasannya. Memang menyakitkan bagiku dan yang lainnya pula jika ia pergi. Tapi jika ini membuatnya bahagia, tidak masalah untuk kami. Walau kami akan terus merindukannya dan mungkin saja tidak bisa bertemu lagi, jika ia bahagia, kami juga.

Hm? Tunggu dulu..

"Maaf bibi Yin, ini benar surat dari Yao?"

Sang permaisuri perlahan menaikkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Terlihat sekali kesedihan pada kedua matanya.

"A- Apa maksudmu, Ki- Kiku?" suaranya masih bergetar.

"Ano.. mungkin hanya perasaan saya saja tapi, bukankah Yao-nii selalu menulis 'Wang' dengan '旺' dan bukan dengan '望'?" tanyaku bingung.

Aku adalah adik yang paling dekat dengan Yao, sehingga aku sudah hafal kebiasaan penulisannya. Jadi, agak aneh jika dia tiba-tiba mengganti cara menulisnya di saat seperti ini.

Mendengar perkataanku, sang permaisuri terkejut. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan hal itu sama sekali. Ia mengambil surat itu dariku dengan cukup kasar lalu mulai memeriksanya kembali.

"Ka- Kau benar Kiku. Ti- Tidak biasanya ia menulis 'Wang' dengan '望'," jawabnya.

Sesaat setelah permaisuri menjawabku, salah satu prajurit yang jika tidak salah bernama _Qiáng dá _memasuki ruangan lalu berkata,

"Lapor yang mulia! Kami telah melaksanakan apa yang anda perintahkan! Dan salah satu anak buah saya bersaksi bahwa ia mendengar suara-suara hentakan kaki di atap lantai dua seperti yang anda curigai."

Suara hentakan kaki?

"Begitukah?! Segera perintahkan beberapa prajurit untuk berjaga di lantai dua dan tiga! Awasi setiap sudut lorong dan ruangan yang ada terutama atap! Kemungkinan besar Yao sedang ada disana sekarang!" sang permaisuri memerintahkan dengan intonasi penuh harap. Wajahnya kembali cerah sedikit.

"Baik Yang mulia!" Qiáng dáberseru lalu meninggalkan ruangan, menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Maaf bibi Yin, apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanyaku penasaran. Bagaimana sang permaisuri bisa yakin bahwa Yao-nii ada di lantai dua sekarang?

Oh, bagi yang belum tahu, istana pusat terdiri dari 3 lantai. Lantai pertama adalah lantai inti. Di sini ada ruangan masing-masing anggota kerajaan,perpustakaan kerajaan, dan juga singgasana kaisar. Lantai dua adalah lantai dimana terdapat ruangan-ruangan untuk duta kerajaan lain, ruang rapat, dan juga ruang pemantauan. Lantai tiga adalah lantai dimana terdapat ruangan-ruangan untuk bersantai. Dan juga ada sebuah taman di atas atap untuk menenangkan diri. Sedangkan tabib istana tinggal di bangunan khusus sebelah timur istana, dan pegawai-pegawai istana tinggal di bangunan khusus di sebelah barat istana. Tempat dimana aku dan yang lainnya bermain adalah halaman belakang yang ada di bagian utara istana.

Baiklah, kembali ke topik.

"Untuk saat ini aku yakin kaisar akan memperbolehkanmu tahu hal ini. Sebenarnya, ada sebuah jalan rahasia di istana ini," jawabnya.

Jalan rahasia? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya. Akupun menaikkan alisku tanda tak mengerti.

"Di atap ruangan ini. Dan juga di bawah istana ini. Terdapat sebuah jalan yang digunakan untuk menyelinapkan keluarga kerajaan jika mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang gawat. Dibangun bertahun-tahun yang lalu," jelasnya.

"Dan maksud anda Yao-nii mungkin menggunakan jalan ini untuk kabur?"

"Kemungkinan besar begitu, mengingat tak ada yang melihatnya meninggalkan ruangannya."

Begitu rupanya, aku mengerti sekarang. Dengan menggunakan jalan rahasia yang ada, kemungkinan untuk diketahui sangat kecil. Tapi mungkin karena ia berlari, suara hentakan kakinya dapat terdengar oleh salah satu prajurit tadi. Posisinya sekarang ini kira-kira di lantai dua atau lantai tiga. Tunggu dulu..

Mengapa ia pergi ke atas?

Jika aku jadi dia, seharusnya menggunakan jalan yang ada di bawah istana kan? Apakah dia tersesat sehingga tak sengaja malah pergi ke atas? Kurasa tidak, tak mungkin dia gegabah dan pergi menggunakan jalan itu tanpa mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu.

"Bibi Yin, apakah jalan rahasia ini mirip dengan labirin?" ini mulai terdengar aneh untukku.

"Hm? Mengapa kau ingin tahu Kiku?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak, saya hanya penasaran," jawabku.

"Pada jaman dahulu, jalan rahasia ini dibangun dengan tujuan menyelamatkan anggota kerajaan dari serangan musuh. Jadi, ya. Jalan ini hampir mirip dengan labirin. Mengakibatkan tentara musuh yang mengejar kebingungan dan gagal dalam misi mereka."

"Apakah Yao-nii sudah tahu mengenai jalan ini sebelumnya?"

"Seharusnya tidak. Hanya kaisar dan saya saja yang tahu, sebelum ia melarikan diri. Saya juga heran, darimana ia tahu tentang jalan ini?

Sang permaisuri mulai terhanyut ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Berita yang dibawa prajurit Qiáng dá dengan sukses membawa harapannya kembali. Tapi fakta bahwa Yao-nii mengambil jalan ke atas masih menggangguku. Apa yang ia rencanakan?

"Yang mulia!"

Prajurit lain memasuki ruangan.

"Kami menemukan orang tidak dikenal di atap kerajaan! Kemungkinan besar ia ada hubungannya dengan kaburnya sang pangeran!"

Orang tidak dikenal? Penyusup?

"Tangkap dia! Jangan sampai ia kabur!" perintah sang permaisuri dengan cepat.

Prajurit itupun segera melaksanakan perintah yang didapat dan keluar dari ruangan. Sebentar.. apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau sedari tadi yang member perintah adalah sang permaisuri?

"Bibi Yin, kenapa bukan ayah yang member perintah?" tanyaku.

"Oh itu.. sang kaisar sedang kedatangan tamu dari negeri barat. Ia mencoba melayani tamu itu agar semua kegaduhan ini tidak menimbulkan masalah yang besar. *sigh* dasar anak itu. Kenapa dia harus kabur di hari penting seperti ini?"

Aku tercengang mendengar jawaban itu.

"Jadi maksud anda, anda tidak peduli jika Yao-nii pergi di lain hari?"

"Huh? Err.. bukan begitu, saya hanya-"

"Andaikan anda tahu saja. Yao-nii mencoba untuk terus bersabar hingga hari ini. Bisa saja ia kabur di hari-hari sebelumnya, tapi ia berpikir dua kali karena anda akan sedih karenanya. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Seharusnya ia pergi sejak dahulu bukan?"

"Kiku!"

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tidak menyesali satu pun kata-kata lancang yang keluar dari mulutku. Tidakkah ia mengerti perasaan Yao? Putranya kabur dari rumah, dan yang ia pikirkan hanyalah seorang duta besar dari negeri lain yang bahkan jarang kita jumpai. Benar-benar ibu yang tidak berperasaan.

Aku berlari menuju atap, penasaran dengan sosok 'orang asing' yang dibicarakan tadi. Banyak pula prajurit yang berlari ke tujuan yang sama. Melewati lantai 2, aku melirik sesaat kearah ruangan di tengah-tengah lorong. Ruang rapat dimana sang kaisar kini sedang bercakap-cakap dengan sang duta besar, tak peduli sama sekali dengan keadaan di luar.

Melewati lantai 3 dan akhirnya sampai di atap, aku menjumpai banyak prajurit yang ada di sana. Semuanya dalam posisi siap bertarung dan menyiapkan pedang mereka. Letak 'orang asing' itu sedikit ke tengah, sehingga aku belum bisa melihatnya. Tapi yang aku tahu pasti, dia cukup kuat. Meskipun dikepung, aku dapat mendengar suara beberapa prajurit mengerang kesakitan dan beberapa terpental.

Aku masuk ke dalam kerumunan, mencoba mencapai pusat topan manusia itu. Saat aku berhasil sampai disana, akupun akhirnya dapat melihat siapa- maaf, bagaimana sosok 'orang asing' ini. Pakaiannya serba hitam, mulai dari atasan, celana, sarung tangan dan kedua pedang pendek yang menjadi senjatanya, yang kini perlahan menjadi merah terkena darah korbannya. Satu benda lagi yang tidak berwarna hitam, adalah topeng rubah berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Dan ia **sendirian**.

"Siapa gerangan orang ini?"

.

.

* * *

HETALIA - HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

chapter 3, ahhhhhhhh! inspirasi dimana-mana! XD. Sepertinya untuk POV Kiku bakal lama, yang penasaran keadaan Yao bersabar ya? :) thx jg buat LalaNur Aprilia & Nurrafa D'Masivers yg sudah review, untuk Nurrafa D'Masivers ChuNi-nya sebenernya ada, tapi nanti belakangan XP. thx juga buat semua yang udah baca cerita saya ini :D mind RNR?


	4. Chapter 4

Aku menganalisisnya sesaat. Tingginya mungkin sama denganku. Dilihat dari kemampuannya, ia jelas-jelas bukan pemula. Tangannya dengan lincah memainkan kedua pedang yang ada, seakan-akan sedang menari di tengah samudera. Dan juga dilihat dari pakaiannya, mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu ninja seperti yang ibuku ceritakan. Topeng rubahnya itu.. di mana aku pernah melihatnya?

Aku yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya terperanjat sedikit ketika ia menoleh ke arahku. Walau tak terlihat, kenapa aku punya perasaan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum? Ia kemudian mulai berjalan mendekatiku, memukul setiap orang yang menyerangnya dengan sisi tumpul pedangnya.

"Yang mulia, sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini!" salah satu prajurit di belakangku berbisik.

Tapi aku hanya berdiri di sana. Jika ia ada hubungannya dengan Yao-nii, maka aku harus bisa membuatnya bicara. Sampai akhirnya kami saling berhadapan, aku bisa menganalisisnya dengan lebih teliti. Tingginya memang sama denganku. Kedua pedangnya ternyata memiliki ukiran dengan tulisan yang tidak aku mengerti disisinya. Dan dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, sepertinya dia laki-laki.

"Kau Honda Kiku?" tanyanya.

Yup, dia laki-laki. Walau aku akui suaranya agak terlalu tinggi.

"Benar. Jika saya boleh tahu, siapakah anda wahai rubah putih?" balasku.

Prajurit-prajurit yang ada di dekat kami mulai mundur perlahan, tapi masih dalam keadaan waspada. Ia hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menjawabku.

"Kau akan tahu jika saatnya datang. Sekarang, aku yakin kau ingin tahu di mana pangeran Yao bukan?"

Aku menyipitkan mata.

"Jadi benar semua ini ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"Bohong jika kubilang tidak, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu terlibat. Aku disini hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, tapi kemudian bidak-bidak ini mencoba menangkapku. Wajar jika aku melawankan?" jawabnya mudah.

Dapat kudengar perkataan kasar beberapa prajurit yang tidak terima disebut bidak dari belakangku. Jadi orang ini hanya ingin memeberitahuku sesuatu?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku tanpa mengubah nada suaraku.

Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu mengangkat salah satu pedangnya ke langit. Aku hanya memperhatikan tanpa memutus kontak mata. Dan tiba-tiba saja, langit sore yang sebelumnya cerah mulai tertutupi oleh awan hitam. Awan-awan yang mengitari satu sama lain dan membuat pusat tepat di atasnya. Bagaikan angin tornado yang siap menerjang kapan saja. Tapi kami masih belum memutus kontak mata. Prajurit-prajurit yang ada mulai pergi satu persatu, takut akan apa yang akan terjadi. Namun masih ada beberapa yang cukup berani untuk tinggal. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara petir menyambar-nyambar dari dalam kumpulan awan itu. Atap yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berdiri, dan juga mereka yang telah tidak sadarkan diri. Ia kemudian menancapkan pedangnya yang terangkat itu ke lantai, diiringi 5 sambaran petir di sekelilingnya. Noda bakar di lantai kayu itupun tak dapat dihindari, untunglah tidak menimbulkan api. Bukannya api yang keluar, tapi kabut ungu tebal yang bahkan tampak seperti gas beracunlah yang mulai bermunculan dari lingkaran-lingkaran hitam itu. Sesaat aku merasa panik. Apa-apaan semua ini?

"Jangan takut. Kabut ini tidak berbahaya," katanya santai. Jelas sekali ia menikmati semuanya ini.

Kabut aneh itu mulai meluas. Bertebangan ke segala arah seakan-akan mempunyai jiwa sendiri. Ada satu yang terbang ke arahku, dan aku hanya bisa pasrah tak begitu mengerti situasi yang ada. Beberapa kabut juga terbang kearah prajurit-prajurit lainnya. Dapat terdengar jelas olehku beberapa teriakan ketakutan, tapi aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali warna ungu. Kabut itu telah membelengguku.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Rubah Putih?!" aku berteriak.

Sepertinya 'Rubah Putih' akan menjadi namanya untuk saat ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, dan itulah yang akan aku lakukan. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus membereskan bidak-bidak ini karena hanya kau saja yang boleh tahu," jawabnya dari arah mana aku tak tahu.

"Jangan sakiti mereka! Sudah cukup banyak orang yang telah kau lumpuhkan!" teriakku lagi.

Memang, jika dilihat dari luka orang-orang yang telah dihadapinya, ia tidak setengah-setengah. Beberapa dari mereka juga mengeluarkan darah. Jika kau ingin bicara maka cepatlah rubah sialan!

"Hahaha! Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka yang masih berdiri. Aku hanya mengusir mereka. Dan sekarang hanya kita berdua saja yang masih sadar di sini. Aku akan mulai berbicara maka dengarkan baik-baik," katanya.

Akhirnya. Tak lama setelah ia bicara, kabut ungu yang sedari tadi menghalangi pandanganku mulai menghilang. Yang aku lihat selanjutnya, hanyalah dia yang berdiri di hadapanku. Benar apa yang dikatakannya, sekarang hanyalah kami berdua orang yang masih berdiri. Informasi sepenting apakah yang dimilikinya sehingga orang-orang pengganggu lainnya ia basmi?

"Dengarkan Kiku, aku tidak akan mengulang," katanya sambil menyarungkan kedua pedangnya.

Aku mulai memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Jauh di langit merah, dekat di langit biru. Terompet emaspun akhirnya berseru. Anak singa akan diincar pemburu. Saudaranya akan ditangkap belenggu. Perlahan pemburu akan bergerak. Teman-temannya akan bergerak. Serigala akan berteriak. Walau suaranya akan serak. Jika tak lari maka tertangkap. Jika melawan akan didera."

Ma- Maksudnya..?

"Kau ingat semua itu Kiku?"

"A- Ah! Iya, saya sudah mengingatnya."

"Baguslah. Jangan sampai kau lupa. Dan jangan sampai orang lain kecuali mereka yang kau percayai mengetahui pesan ini."

"Maaf. Tapi sebenarnya, apa arti pesan itu?"

"Mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan mengerti. Tapi akan datang waktunya, dimana kau akan mengerti."

"Begitu.. tapi darimana anda mendapat pesan ini?"

"Tugasku hanya memberitahumu isi pesan itu Kiku. Sekarang aku akan pergi. Untuk ke depannya, itu bergantung padamu."

"Tung-!"

WHOOSSSHH

Dan angin kencang yang menerpa menemani kepergiannya. Ia menghilang begitu saja bak debu yang tertiup angin. Perlahan langit kembali cerah. Awan gelap yang berkumpul mulai berpencar, pergi ke masing-masing arah mata angin. Bulan sabit yang sebelumnya tak terlihat mulai muncul. Selama itukah peristiwa ini hingga hari telah berganti malam?

"Yang mulia Kiku!"

Aku segera berbalik ketika mendengar orang memanggilku. Beberapa prajurit mulai muncul lagi. Sepertinya merekalah yang bertahan paling akhir sampai si Rubah Putih itu 'mengusir' mereka.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Yang mulia?! Kemana orang itu pergi?!"

Ketahu an sekali bahwa orang ini khawatir. Hal ini membuatku sedikit tersentuh. Aku pun menjawabnya dengan lembut,

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan orang itu.. dia menghilang. Mungkin sebenarnya ia bukan orang jahat."

"Syukurlah jika Yang mulai tidak apa-apa! Tapi orang itu masuk ke area kerajaan begitu saja Yang mulia! Kami tak bisa membiarkannya lari begitu saja! Jika ia muncul lagi, kami pasti akan menangkapnya!" jawab prajurit itu semangat.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lakukanlah apa yang menjadi tugasmu. Tapi sekarang ini, segera panggil bantuan untuk membawa mereka ke rumah sakit kerajaan. Beberapa dari mereka tampaknya mengalami luka serius," kataku sambil berbalik menatap orang-orang yang masih tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah Yang mulia! Dan sebaiknya Yang mulia juga memeriksakan keadaan Yang mulia. Bisa jadi kabut aneh tadi mengandung semacam racun," jawab prajurit itu sigap.

Walau si Rubah Putih tadi bilang bahwa kabut itu tidak berbahaya, tidak ada salahnya jika aku memeriksakan diri. Aku masih belum tahu dia siapa.

"Usul yang bagus. Oh ya, apa yang si Rubah Putih itu lakukan untuk mengusirmu dan teman-temanmu?" tanyaku tak bisa menahan heran.

"Saat itu kami masing-masing juga mulai dikerumuni kabut-kabut aneh itu. Dan kemudian, ini perasaan kami saja atau apa, kabut itu serasa mendorong kami mundur. Walau kami mencoba melawan, kabut itu malah mendorong kami dengan lebih kuat, seakan-akan kabut itu memiliki jiwa sendiri," jelasnya.

Rupanya bukan aku saja yang berprasangka seperti itu.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak terluka. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," kataku sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan atap.

"Saya akan segera melakukan perintah anda Yang mulia! Mohon hati-hati di jalan!" prajurit itu kembali berbicara padaku walau aku tidak berhenti berjalan.

Wajar jika dia bilang, "hati-hati di jalan". Walau masih masuk ke dalam area kerajaan, tempat rumah sakit kerajaan berada cukup jauh dari istana pusat. Di sebelah timur istana, bersebelahan dengan rumah sang tabib. Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan adik-adikku tercinta?

**Di rumah sang tabib..**

"Kiku kira-kira baik-baik saja nggak ya?" tanyaku khawatir.

Langit yang tiba-tiba menjadi mendung, dan sambaran petir sebelumnya membuatku semakin khawatir dengannya. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa?

"Kau terlalu khawatir Mei. Ini Kiku yang kita bicarakan. Jika terjadi sesuatu pun ia akan mudah mengahada- ADAWW!"

"Maaf Yang mulia, saya salah sasaran lagi. Hohoho.."

"INI SUDAH YANG KE-15 KALINYA PAK TUA!"

"YONG SOO! Kecilkan suaramu! Kita berada dekat dengan rumah sakit kau tahu!"

"Tapi kan sakit Hyung.."

"Heh! Kau bilang sakit? Kau belum tahu rasanya menerima tendangan kaki gajah di tempat yang sama berkali-kali sampai lenganmu biru kan? Dewasalah sedikit!"

"Hey! Kamu yang ngajak berantem duluan! Dan apa maksudmu kaki ga- ADAWWW!"

"Maaf Yang mulia, saya salah sasaran lagi. Hohoho.."

"PAK TUAA!"

"Diamlah Yong Soo, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Ho? Kau belum tidur dari tadi Hong?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan suara teriakanmu itu.."

"*sigh* dasar anak cowok.."

"Apa?"

"Nggak papa."

Entah kenapa sejak sore tadi, acara 'menyembuhkan yang terluka' nggak selesai-selesai. Ini juga salah si tabib sendiri. Padahal sudah berkali-kali dibilangin kalau pandangannya sudah mulai rabun, dia masih aja ngotot nggak pake kacamata. Gini nih hasilnya, ngobatin orang satu aja nggak selesai-selesai. Untung aku nggak kenapa-kenapa. Hong dan Hyung Soo sudah selesai dari tadi, tapi ketika giliran Yong Soo.. anda pasti bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi bukan? Anak yang kelewat cerewet itu tidak bisa diam sehingga mempersulit si tabib untuk mengobatinya. Selama aku hanya was-was dengan keadaan Kiku, dan Hong mencoba untuk tidur. Sedangkan Hyung Soo.. adu mulut kakak beradik keturunan Korea ini memang tidak bisa dihindari.

"Dengan begini… selesai!" suara si tabib pun bicara.

Akhirnya.

"Hm.. rasa sakitnya bener-bener dah nggak kerasa. Keren lo pak tua!" Yong Soo memuji sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu si tabib itu. Si tabib hanya ber-'hohoho' ria.

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali saja ke istana. Aku juga penasaran apa yang terjadi di sana," kata Hyung Soo.

"Eh? Hong gimana?" tanyaku ketika melihat kakakku itu masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

Ketiga orang lainnya otomatis mengikuti.

"Tak ada cara lain.. Yong Soo! Gendong dia!"

"Kok aku?!"

"Kamu kan yang paling kuat di antara kita. Lagian dia jadi begini juga gara-gara kamu."

"Tapi kan Hyung yang kakak!"

"Tanganku masih sakit. Dan apa kau mau aku menghajarmu habis-habisan dengan cambukku malam ini?"

Aku dan Yong Soo langsung bergidik ngeri.

Walau tadi Hyung Soo kalah saat berkelahi dengan Yong Soo, kami masing-masing tahu kalau dia sudah dipasangkan dengan cambuk kesayangannya, maka neraka akan segera muncul saat itu juga. Dan hanya Yong Soo yang pernah merasakan sakitnya 'neraka' itu, itupun bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Ya- Ya sudah deh.." Yong Soo mengalah.

Kalau aku jadi dia pun, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Untung kakakku baik-baik.

Yong Soo segera mendekati Hong yang sekarang tertidur pulas, dan menggendongnya di punggungnya. Setelah itu, kami berempat pergi kembali ke istana, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada si tabib tentu saja. Belum jauh dari rumah si tabib, sosok yang sedari tadi aku khawatirkan muncul dari ujung jalan.

"KIKU!" Teriakku.

Kiku sepertinya menyadari keberadaanku dan mulai melambaikan tangan. Aku membalas lambaiannya. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya yang berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Kiku! Kamu nggak papa?! Yao-ge gimana? Apa yang terjadi tadi? Langit tiba-tiba jadi gelap dan—"

"Mei.. aku nggak papa. Sedangkan Yao-nii.. ternyata dia benar-benar kabur dari istana."

"Eh?"

Yao-ge beneran kabur? Tapi gimana caranya?

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita semua tahu kalau dia selalu dijaga ketat kan?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti aku ceritakan. Sebelum itu, bagaimana kondisi yang lainnya?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Walau tadi ada sedikit masalah saat si tabib mulai mengobati Yong Soo."

"Hahaha.. anak itu pasti tidak bisa diam ya?"

"Haha, itu sifat alaminya kan? Kalau Hyung Soo hanya memar. Paling-paling dalam 3 hari juga sembuh. Sedangkan Hong.. lukanya yang paling ringan diantara yang lainnya, tapi energinya terkuras habis saat melawan Yong Soo tadi."

"Pasti dia terlalu banyak berlari dan menghindar. Sayang aku tidak lihat perkelahian mereka."

"Hehe, pasti ada kesempatan lain kok Kiku! Untuk Yong Soo, sepertinya kau terlalu keras menusuknya di lutut.."

"Be- Begitukah?"

"Tapi ya untung dia nggak papa. Cuman kata tabibnya, jangan sampe lututnya kena beban berat atau sebangsanya karena bisa memperparah keadaan."

"Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa dia yang menggendong Hong saat ini?"

"Untuk kita mungkin Hong berat. Tapi apakah menurutmu Hong akan terasa berat untuknya?"

"Ka- Kau benar juga.."

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Kiku?"

"Ah, sebelumnya.. aku ingin _check up _sebentar di rumah sakit. Tadi ada beberapa hal yang terjadi dan—"

"Berarti bener Kiku kenapa-kenapa?!"

"Bukannya begitu.. ya sudahlah, apa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Selagi disini sih sekalian aja kita nungguin. Oh iya! Daripada ke rumah sakitnya, mending sama tabibnya aja! Itung-itung lebih cepet lah!"

"Hm.. aku setuju saja. Kalau begitu, ayo."

Kami berdua pun berjalan menuju rumah si tabib, lagi. Selama ketiga orang lainnya masih berdiri disana. Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada si kembar, dan juga Hong yang masih tidur, mereka juga sepakat untuk sekalian menunggu. Pada akhirnya kami kembali ke rumah si tabib itu.

"Jin-san, anda ada di sini?"

Seperti biasanya, Kiku selalu saja sopan.

"Ahh, Kiku-sama, silahkan masuk," jawab si tabib itu.

"Saya hanya mau memeriksakan tubuh saya saja. Tolong beritahu saya jika ada sesuatu yang aneh."

"Tentu, tentu. Mohon tunggu sebentar. Oh, dan yang lainnya, tolong tunggu di luar."

"Lo ngusir kita pak tua?"

"Yong Soo! Baiklah, kita akan tunggu di luar. Ayo keluar Yong Soo," Hyung Soo berkata sambil mendorong Yong Soo keluar. Mendorong punggung Hong tepatnya. Aku pun mengikuti mereka bertiga.

**Kiku's [POV]**

"Maaf Jin-san, tapi bolehkah saya bertanya?" aku berkata ketika Jin-san mulai memeriksa lengan dan kakiku dengan tangan tuanya.

"Hm? Tentu boleh Kiku-sama. Tanyakanlah," jawabnya ramah.

"Apakah anda tahu sesuatu, tentang kabut yang berwarna ungu?"

"Kabut ungu? Saya tidak pernah melihatnya tapi saya pernah mendengar sedikit tentangnya. Kenapa anda menanyakan hal ini?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," aku rasa peristiwa di atap tadi tak perlu kujelaskan lebih lanjut. Bisa saja nanti malah membuat keributan.

"Kabut ungu.. kabut yang dikatakan memiliki jiwa tersendiri. Dapat menyerang dan dapat membantu. Setidaknya itu yang aku dengar."

Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini.

"Apa anda tahu bagaimana kabut ini bisa muncul?" aku tak dapat menahan rasa penasaranku lagi.

"Hm.. banyak yang bilang ini fenomena alam. Tapi menurutku, kabut ini lahir 12 tahun yang lalu."

12 tahun yang lalu?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Oh iya, saat itu anda masih berumur kira-kira 5 tahun, wajar jika anda lupa peristiwa yang sedang terjadi saat itu."

"Pe- Peristiwa?"

"12 tahun yang lalu.. terjadi pemberontakan oleh suatu kelompok yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Mereka menyerang kerajaan di saat malam. Serangan kejutan."

?! Aku tak pernah mendengar tentang hal ini!

"Banyak korban berjatuhan, baik di pihak kerajaan atau pemberontak. Tapi mereka kurang persiapan sehingga mundur dengan cepat. Setidaknya.. beberapa dari mereka.."

"Beberapa?"

"Salah satu dari mereka tampaknya adalah seorang penyihir. Sebelum mereka sepenuhnya mundur, ia melakukan suatu ritual di halaman belakang kerajaan. Tapi entah kenapa ritual ini gagal. Kurasa kabut ungu yang anda tanyakan adalah efek samping dari gagalnya ritual itu."

"Lalu, apakah ia tertangkap?"

"Sayangnya ia berhasil kabur, bersama dengan teman-temannya yang masih bertahan. Sampai sekarang mereka masih diburu pemerintah. Yah, jika ingatanku tidak salah itulah yang terjadi." Katanya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Yang mulia. Oh ya, dan tentang apa yang kita bicarakan ini.. saya mohon jangan beritahu siapa-siapa." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," kataku sambil berdiri dan membungkuk sesaat. Lalu aku pun meninggalkan rumah sang tabib.

Di luar, adik-adikku sudah menunggu.

"Gimana Kiku? Kamu nggak papa?" tanya Mei khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hm, tapi aku heran.. bagaimana bisa tabib itu mengatakan aku tidak apa-apa hanya dengan meraba tangan dan kakiku saja?" jujur, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Jin-san, tapi merasa tidak sopan mengatakannya.

"Benarkan? Katanya sih, pak tua itu bisa merasakan aliran darah hanya dengan menyentuh permukaan kulit saja. Bakat terpendam kali," jawab Yong Soo. Tampaknya Hong yang tertidur sama sekali tidak menjadi beban untuknya.

"Begitu? ya sudahlah, hari sudah malam. Kita harus kembali ke istana sekarang. Dan aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian.."

Sesaat ketika kuselesai bicara, mereka bertiga (minus Hong) langsung menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Aku yakin mereka juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yao. Dan semua peristiwa di atap itu.. si Rubah Putih itu.. pemberontakan 12 tahun yang lalu.. apakah semua ini berhubungan?

.

.

* * *

Aih, akhirnya selese juga :D thx buat mereka yang sudah review cerita saya, bener-bener bikin saya semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini ^^. Ada yang tahu nggak si 'Rubah Putih' ini siapa? yang pasti dia BUKAN Yao atau Yue. chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama, jadi mohon bersabar. Saya tunggu review dari anda2 sekalian ya! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf lama XD habis sekolah benar-benar merepotkan :( waktu saya utk internetan berkuranggg TTATT *PLAK***

**Yah, selagi saya bisa ada kesempatan sih saya coba aja lanjutin nih cerita, walau sebenernya belum dapet inspirasi ^J^**

**Enjoy it! 8D**

**Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

"Dengan kata lain.. keberadaan Yao-ge belum diketahui ya?" Mei bertanya ketika aku selesai bercerita. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Kami berlima sekarang ini sedang berada di kamar Hong, saling bertukar cerita mengenai apa yang terjadi. Aku menceritakan semuanya, dari jalan rahasia sampai rubah putih. Selama aku bercerita, yang lainnya mendengarkan dengan teliti. Hong masih saja tertidur sampai ceritaku selesai. Dan aku bisa melihat wajah sedih adik-adikku ketika mereka tahu Yao belum diketahui keberadaannya.

"Orang yang kau sebut rubah putih.. sejauh ini dialah satu-satunya yang mencurigakan. Jauh di langit merah, dekat di langit biru. Terompet emaspun akhirnya berseru. Anak singa akan diincar pemburu. Saudaranya akan ditangkap belenggu. Perlahan pemburu akan bergerak. Teman-temannya akan bergerak. Serigala akan berteriak. Walau suaranya akan serak. Jika tak lari maka tertangkap. Jika melawan akan didera. Apa arti kata-kata itu?" Hyung Soo berkata sambil berpikir. Yang lain juga ikut berpikir, begitu pula aku.

"Jauh di langit merah, dekat di langit biru. Apa maksudnya senja dan siang?" Yong Soo memecah keheningan.

"Kalau begitu akan terlalu mudah. Lagipula, terompet emaspun akhirnya berseru, berarti sesuatu akan terjadi kan? Kalau begitu, akan susah disambungkan dengan senja dan siang. Senja dan siang kan terjadi setiap hari," Mei menanggapi. Aku setuju dengannya, dan sepertinya Hyung Soo juga.

"Aku kan cuma mengira-ngira," Yong Soo berkata sambil mengangkat tangan.

Kami kembali berpikir, keheningan dimulai kembali. Jauh di langit merah, dekat di langit biru. Merah, biru. Api dan es?

"Api dan es..," kataku pelan. Semuanya menengok ke arahku.

"Api dan es?" Hyung Soo mengulang.

"Api berarti tempat yang panas. Es berarti tempat yang dingin. Apa kira-kira masuk akal?" tanyaku meminta pendapat.

"Hm.. bisa saja sih. Tapi, tempat yang panas dan dingin itukan banyak, bagaimana kita tahu dimana 'sesuatu' ini akan terjadi?" Mei malah balas bertanya.

"Setidaknya sekarang kita sudah mulai memecahkan teka-tekinya," kata Yong Soo. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja pada _clairskipti_?"

Eh? Hong?

Aku dan yang lainnya menengok ke tempat tidur dimana Hong berbaring. Hong kini sudah terbangun. Ia masih berbaring tapi menghadap kearah kami.

"Apa maksudmu Hong-ge?" Mei yang angkat suara.

"_Clairskipti_. Ia adalah penyihir terkenal dari utara. Ia juga seorang yang jenius dan dokter yang hebat. Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari Emil," jawabnya.

Ah, Emil. Anak laki-laki seumuran Hong dengan rambut putih dan kulit pucat dari utara. Sesaat kukira ia mengidap AIDS atau apa, sampai Hong menjelaskan.

"Emil? Teman lamamu itu?" Yong Soo bertanya.

"Ya iyalah siapa lagi? Dia bilang kalau dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya ada seorang penyihir yang disebut-sebut _Clairskipti_. Tak ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya. Katanya juga ia tidak meminta bayaran ketika menolong orang, tapi susahnya, tempat kediamannya ada di hutan _Tilgangslaust_. Hutan yang katanya, tak bisa keluar jika sudah di dalam," jelas Hong.

"Utara.. utara kan juga tempat dingin. Apa mungkin berhubungan?" tanya Hyung Soo.

"Kita tak bisa menebak sekarang ini… petunjuk yang ada terlalu sedikit," jawabku.

"Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa hal itu berhubungan," lanjutku.

"Dan mungkin kita bisa menanyakan keberadaan Aniki! Mungkin saja penyihir itu bisa melihat masa depan kan?" Yong Soo mengusulkan.

"Aku tak tahu soal itu, tapi bisa dicoba," jawab Hong.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Aku dan para pria lainnya menengok kearah Mei yang berteriak.

"Kalian tidak sadar satu hal yang menjadi penghalang kita? Yao-ge _baru saja _kabur dari istana. Apa menurutkalian ayah akan mengijinkan kita pergi begitu saja?! Walau kita bilang kita ingin mencari Yao-ge, tidak menjamin dia akan setuju kan?" Mei menjelaskan.

Benar juga, dengan semua hal yang terjadi, akan sulit meyakinkan ayah untuk mengijinkan kami pergi. Ia sangat protektif kepada kami dan Yao-nii, walau terkadang ia bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan penyuruh. Ia juga terkadang tak mendengar ketika kami meminta sesuatu berhubungan dengan, "kami ingin keluar istana." Kami hanya diperbolehkan jika dijaga beberapa pengawal.

"Tapi jika kita berdiam saja disini, tak akan ada yang berubah," Hyung Soo berkata.

Seluruh ruangan kembali hening. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan agar sang Kaisar memperbolehkan kita keluar? Kabur seperti Yao-ge? Tidak, akan rumit jika begitu jadinya.

"Oh iya, kau bilang ayah sedang rapat dengan tamu dari negeri barat. Kau tak tahu siapa 'tamu' ini?" Hyung Soo kembali berkata setelah beberapa detik terlewat.

"Maaf, sang Permaisuri tak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai tamu ini," jawabku jujur.

"Bagaimana kalau.. kita gunakan 'tamu' ini sebagai kedok?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kedok?" aku, Mei, Yong Soo dan Hong berkata bersamaan.

"Tapi mungkin ini akan sedikit.. melanggar peraturan," katanya, menekankan kata-kata terakhir.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu Hyung?" Yong Soo bertanya.

"Begini.."

…

Ini benar-benar melanggar peraturan.


End file.
